The invention relates to RF communications and more specifically to an apparatus for controlling the amplification of an analog signal in the front end of a digital receiver and a method of use in RF equipment.
RF communication equipment generally employ amplifiers to increase analog signal levels before being digitally processed. This helps to distinguish weak signals from noise. Too much amplification, however, can adversely affect the receiver. For example, unnecessarily amplifying a strong signal may induce distortion, and possibly overload or damage certain components (e.g. saturating analog-to-digital converters (ADCs)) of a digital receiver.